The 501st Legion
by BraveRadin
Summary: In a sleek datapad, look through the eyes of Captain CC-7567, AKA 'Rex'. Rex shares his life of being a member of the revered 501st Legion. The time from the beginnings of the legion, to the end.


This is how it feels to be faceless. The archives will one day recount the terrible monstrosity that occurred today on the planet of Coruscant, and all across the galaxy, that was certain. But we were the ones that would not be recognized in the part that we played.

We were known as the 501st Legion; the Galaxy's bravest and finest troops. We had suffered many setbacks in our service of the Republic, but that was our job. We ventured off into places in the far-reaches of the Galaxy, in the hopes that we could destroy the Separatists once and for all. Of course, that never came, as General Grievous continued to slip through our fingers unmolested.  
The number of the Jedi began shrinking; the sheer velocity of the Confederacy was daunting to any sane man. Of course, two such people could be declared as insane.  
Their names were Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, both General's in the Republic Army. Although they would fail to complete some missions, they always managed to escape relatively unscathed. General Kenobi was one of the best Jedi I've seen in a long while. Even when all vestiges of hope seemed lost, General Kenobi restored our faith and we marched into battle as restored men. Skywalker was the strong-headed risk taker, but he was an excellent fighter. But, to be honest, I preferred Kenobi.

As the 501st Legion, the Republic depended on us to do our jobs, and do them well. One of our first missions was to secure a long-lost crystal on the remote planet of Mygeeto, with Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi as our General. After a few minor hiccups, we secured the much sought after crystal and returned to the Republic as heroes. General Mundi gave us all the glory, all the credit. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, the highest of the high, declared us as saviours of the Republic, and awarded us with Medals. It was nice to be recognized, but we knew our job was only just beginning.

True to that, we were given assignment only weeks later. A Battalion, the 182nd, had travelled to the plant planet of Felucia. They had arrived on Felucia approximately a month ago to drive the Confederacy Forces from the planet. Nothing had been heard from since. We were to travel with General Aayla Secura, a blue-skinned Twi'lek. She was a formidable fighter and a great asset to the team. As we arrived on Felucia, it became apparent the situation was far direr than we had perceived. The entire 182nd League had been wiped out; their bodies were already decaying amongst the huge plants. As we looked for a suitable area to set up camp, we realized the mass amount of Confederacy Droids was not our only problem. Felucia was home for one of the most dangerous predators known in the Galaxy; the Acklay. Enormous in size, all the Acklay had to do was stab you with one of its razor-sharp pincers and death would be instantaneous.

As General Secura took a small section of the league with her to scout for any nearby enemies and vantage points that we could use, I and the rest of the league were instructed to get rid of the Acklays, at least so they wouldn't be a major problem. As I loaded up my rifle, I felt a chilling sense of doom. It wasn't my place to question my orders, so I didn't, and we succeeded in driving off most of the Acklays. Soon after, General Secura returned and the battle to liberate Felucia ensued. We eventually secured a number of tactical vantage points, making the destruction of the main part of the Confederacy Battalion on Felucia quicker. As there was still a handful of activated and undamaged droids lurking around the strange planet, another legion arrived and took our place on defending Felucia. As we were entering the transport ships, General Secura looked at us evenly and told us we were the bravest soldiers she'd ever met.

Over time, we were sent off to various planets in the hope of securing another victory for the Republic. We were back home on Coruscant when it happened.

Order 66.

The newly appointed Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker, gathered the league and had us march into Jedi Temple. Our orders? Wipe out the traitorous Jedi. We all felt it was a lost cause- we had seen many Jedi fight; we knew what they were capable of. But, as we did, we didn't argue.

We did our jobs.

I'll tell you, I'll never forget the look in the eyes of the young Jedi that I killed. But I couldn't say anything, it wasn't in my nature. But I didn't forget.


End file.
